


Baby Steps

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seth's noticed that Dolph leaves his clothes around a lot, he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> this was a late birthday gift to my friend grace (boughtin), so if you have a tumblr, go follow her!

Seth and Dolph had been seeing each other for almost 9 months, the two instantly hitting it off and realizing they had real chemistry at their first date days after their meeting in the rain.

They only saw each other on the weekends, Seth’s week being taken over by his office job in Cleveland and Dolph studying to get his degree in political science at Kent State University in Kent an hour away. So everyday other Friday or so, Dolph would drive up to Cleveland after his night classes and spend his weekend at Seth’s apartment.

But as Seth noticed, Dolph brought a lot of clothes with him, as well as leaving a lot of clothes at the apartment. Seth didn’t notice at first, or even mind, just shrugging it off when he saw an unfamiliar shirt while he was doing laundry. But the situation came clear when last week Seth’s laundry consisted of only half of his clothes, and the other half were all Dolph’s clothes.

Seth decided to let Dolph notice, and sure enough, he did. It was one Friday night when Dolph had just gotten to Seth’s apartment to spend the weekend down there and they were both laid out across each other on different sides of the couch, eating delivery pizza while watching rerun of Bob’s Burgers.

“Hey Seth?” Dolph spoke up, wiping his hands with his napkin.

“Hm?” Seth hummed in response, directing his attention from the TV to Dolph.

“Do you happen to know if I left my Kent State hoodie here?” Dolph asked. “I haven’t found it in my dorm and it’s starting to get chilly.”

Seth smiled, standing up and taking Dolph’s hand. “Come with me, I have something to show you.” He stood Dolph up and led him down the hallway, switching the light on in his bedroom. Dolph looked around, trying to find anything unusual in the neat room. He spotted another dresser, identical to the one Seth already had.

“You got a new dresser?” Dolph asked. Seth always did have something new on whenever they saw each other, so it was no surprise that he would need more storage room. Seth nodded, and walked to the dresser when he opened all the drawers, revealing Dolph’s clean clothes and got out his hoodie, giving it to Dolph.

“ _Your_ new dresser.” Seth corrected him, beaming. Dolph took the hoodie and stared at the dresser, a smile creeping onto his face. “I just thought since you’re always over here and you do leave a lot of your stuff here, _and_ we have been seeing each other for almost a year now, I thought I would get this for you, to make it seem more homey for you and kinda ease you into moving in with me once you graduated.” Dolph grinned at Seth’s suggestion, wrapping his arms around Seth’s neck and Seth immediately returning the gesture by wrapping his arms around Dolph’s torso.

“Thanks for thinking about me, and I would love to move in with you after I graduate.” he spoke into Seth’s ear, then kissing his jaw. Keeping him in his arms, Seth pulled away from Seth, grinning.

“I love you.’

“I love you too.” Dolph then pulled him in for a kiss. This might’ve been a baby step in progressing their relationship, but at least it was in the right direction.


End file.
